dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
Manual of Dreams
__NOEDITSECTION__ The '''Manual of Dreams' is a set of guidelines and rules for wiki editors to follow.'' 'Dreamy Wiki Rules' Rule #1 When making a page about a dream, please do not use any explicit content. This means that any sexual, racial, or other vulgar content is strictly forbidden. In order to keep the Wiki clean and pleasant, the admins have the right to remove anything that doesn't meet certain quality standards. Admins have the final say in what belongs on the Wiki. If you disagree with one admin's revisions, try discussing your edits with that admin or another admin. Don't simply repeat your edits. Watch your profanity! Exception: If you are quoting something, profanity can be acceptable in some cases. However, consider if the quote is absolutely necessary for the article. If you use profanity, you will likely need to mark the article as mature. Rule #2 Please do not harass other wiki editors. Remember to be civil at all times. Rule #3 Do not vandalize. Vandalizing articles or any other aspect of this Wiki is never acceptable. Depending on the severity of the vandalism, vandals may be dealt with in several ways. *If a user's only edits are vandalism, they are likely to be banned without warning. *If a vandal's edits are profane or incredibly malicious, the vandal will be banned without warning. Also, please do not edit other users' user pages unless you are correcting an error or removing inappropriate content. Rule #4 Please use proper grammar when editing creating pages. You may only edit others' dreams to fix typos and add categories or images. Image names should never be abbreviations or random strings of text. Please choose a meaningful file name related to the image. Make sure your dream's title corresponds with the events that occur during your dream. Use the correct format for pages. (See this page.) Rule #5 Please do not advertise. This wiki is a place for dreams, not advertisements (save the main page). Rule #6 Please refrain from sharing personal information, and/or real life experiences in dream pages. Rule #7 No disturbingly gruesome photos or content, (this includes self-harm and related subjects). Breaking of this rule will result in an instant, and permanent ban. Rule #8 Do not rename other users' dream pages. If a word is not capitalized correctly in the name of a dream, you may fix it. 'Additional Information' How do I become an admin or apply for another right? For the time being, you can apply for a right. *View the User Rights page for specific details. *Before applying, you must consistently make meaningful edits for a considerable amount of time. The current admins can deny granting a user rights if they believe that the user isn't fit for the right that they have applied for. What tense should I use when creating a page for a dream? Always make sure to use the past tense for articles. What characters deserve articles on this Wiki? In general, only characters who are undeniably related to dreams deserve articles here. Should I use American or British grammar? American grammar and spelling is preferred on articles. *Expanding: In American English, writers are discouraged from placing periods or commas after quotation marks in all cases. In Britain, writers are encouraged to choose whether the punctuation goes inside or outside based on situational logic. The ' FORMER' of these methods is preferred on this wiki. Follow these rules, and your stay at the dreamy wiki is bound to be calm and soothing. Category:Help Category:Rules